watchdogsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
CtOS
Créé par Blume Corporation, le CTOS, ou le Central Operating System 'est le système qui contrôle Chicago pendant les événements de ''Watch Dogs. À propos Le CTOS est un point faible de la ville, étant donné qu'il peut être piraté grâce à des virus ou des backdoors et utilisé comme une arme contre la ville et ses habitants. Le CTOS stocke aussi des informations sur chaque habitant de la ville dans ses Centres de Contrôle et recueille de nouvelles information grâce à la surveillance. Plusieurs centres de contrôle (serveurs de données) sont réparties tout autour et dans Chicago. Ils peuvent être pris en prenant le contrôle des tours CtOS, permettant à Aiden Pearce d'accéder aux informations et aux mécanismes que le CtOS contrôle. Various communication sites are placed between the centers, allowing for quick transfer of data over large distances. Though CTOS has reduced and is still reducing the overall crime levels of Chicago, that doesn't mean that the city is as protected as Blume says it is. CTOS is tied to a satellite which acts as a safety valve which can shut down the entire system if necessary. [[Fichier:CtOS_Traffic_Camera.jpg|thumb|Une caméra du réseau '''ctOS qui surveille le trafic routier]]Le Central Operating System, ou ctOS est un système informatisé hautes performances créé par la société BlumeAssassin's Creed IV: Black Flag — Dossiers Abstergo Entertainment''qui permet de relier les infrastructures et les installations de sécurité publique de la ville à un pôle d’échange centralisé. Ce système gère principalement la circulation routière, le développement économique, les télécommunications et le contrôle des activités criminelles à l’échelle de la ville de Chicago. Il a permis d’apporter d’importants bénéfices aux habitants, notamment une réduction des temps de transport et du taux de criminalité, des services de voirie améliorés et bien d’autres choses encorewatchdogs.ubi.com — infos sur le jeu''. Les centrals ctOS sont extrêmement sécurisés et difficiles à pénétrer, cependant il semblerait que Blume profite de son système afin d’espionner les habitants de Chicago et leur vole des informations confidentiels sur eux. Aiden Pearce utilise le réseau du ctOS pour collecter des informations sur les gens grâce au Profiler. Le réseau ctOS est transmis aux autres appareils électriques par le biais des tours ctOS. Un site a été créé pour vanter le ctOS et est disponible ici. Systèmes contrôlés par le CTOS * Bornes et Herses * Reconnaissance faciale * Informations privés des citoyens Personnel de sécurité * Tim Colding * Bryan Deeley * Nate Lloyd * Pete Wright * Steven Banks = Galerie = Van du CtOS vue frontale.png|Un van du CtOS Anecdotes * Le CTOS a été mis à jour vers la version 2.0 pour corriger les failles après qu'Aiden Pearce l'ait redémarré. ** Le CTOS a aussi dit qu'il comptait s'implanter dans d'autres villes. ** La mise à jour pourrait mener vers une série du jeu. * Le CTOS a été installer dans sa version 2.0 a San Francisco dans le deuxième opus de Watch Dogs * Il est très rare de voir des véhicules du CTOS. Voir aussi * http://chicago-ctos.com/ - Site officiel de Blume pour le CTOS. ---- [Catégorie:Blume Catégorie:A faire Catégorie:Watch Dogs Catégorie:Gameplay Catégorie:CtOS Catégorie:CtOS 2.0